


Everything Tastes Better With a Side of Snape

by abstractconcept



Series: The Epic of Porn [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filth, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, snarody, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11082450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abstractconcept/pseuds/abstractconcept
Summary: And what series of clichés would be complete without the oral sex? Snape continues to have his wanton way with Harry, who isn’t objecting at all…although Snape has something of a surprise up his sleeve…





	Everything Tastes Better With a Side of Snape

“Forget the bedroom; where the hell do I get the caramel?” Harry rasped hungrily.

Snape smirked. 

“Wait here a moment, Potter,” he ordered, turning and heading towards the bedroom.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Harry followed him to the cunning door in the back of the room. He looked uncertain and confused as Snape paused there. “I…kind of thought this was a two person thing,” Harry noted. “You know; in order to suck your cock, your cock kind of has to be there to be sucked.”

Snape merely looked back at the young man with lust-filled eyes. “Do you trust me, Mister Potter?”

_Now **there** is a barbed question, _Harry thought. _Did_ he trust Snape? The man who had made most of the last several years a personal hell for Harry wherever and whenever possible? The man who used any excuse he could to take points off of Harry, belittle and snark at Harry, follow Harry around to catch him getting into trouble, give Harry torturous detentions… _where we were alone together for hours, and he stared and stared at me, sitting behind his desk, running the blade of his quill along his lower lip over and over again?_ Of course, he was _also_ the man who had saved Harry’s ass on countless occasions, even if he berated him mercilessly afterward, and the man who risked his life to spy on Voldemort, and the man who never ceased demanding Harry be something more than everyone accepted him as.

Well, he sure as hell wasn’t going to say no. That would probably lead directly to Snape morphing into uberbitch and tossing him out on his arse—and losing Harry his chance at a night of hopefully marvellous sex. “I…yes, sir. I trust you.” Harry shivered, naked and vulnerable in the chill of the dungeons.

The Potions Master’s eyes flashed with a mixture of victory and something more difficult to identify. “You will wait here until I admit you to my personal chambers,” he announced, fluidly slipping around his door and shutting it with a click.

Harry waited, wondering what Snape needed to do, or hide, in his bedroom. Perhaps he was just cleaning up? After all, Harry would hate to have a sudden sexual amour show up outside his room. He could fully appreciate the idea of needing a few moments to tidy up a bit—perhaps check to make sure the bed was made and clean and had no signs of obvious emissions of self-pleasure on it, to check to see that the small bottle of oil he’d taken such great pains to get hold of was locked away in his trunk, and to stuff the dildo the twins gave him away in a desk drawer or something. He couldn’t imagine Snape was doing the same thing, but it was just possible. And the man wasn’t likely to come straight out and admit it, was he?

So when the door finally opened again, he smiled bravely, and was rewarded by a slight smile in return. “You may enter, Mister Potter,” he announced, stepping back.

Harry didn’t pay a whole lot of attention to the room, since décor really wasn’t the sort of thing he had a lot of interest in. He did notice that there was a lot of black, and picked out a few trimmings of silver and green, but what he mostly noticed was Snape, naked and unashamed. And arching a brow as though he were expecting something.

“Um,” said Harry eloquently. “To go back to the stuff about the caramel…where exactly do I get it? I mean; we could send for a house elf, but I think—”

“For all that is decent, Potter, we are _not_ bringing a house elf into this. You’ll have to make due with a spell. Or…” Here he trailed off, eyes narrowed in thought. “I’ll return in a moment.” Spinning on his heel, he managed to somehow seem to sweep out of the room even minus his signature billowing robes. 

Harry sighed as he watched the man’s taut bum leaving the room. He was in heaven. Sort of. He hadn’t heretofore envisioned Snape’s chambers as any sort of Eden, let alone a sexual one, but now that he was here, it really wasn’t half bad. Rotating on the spot, he caught sight of the bed. _Big. That’s good. Black. That’s…to be expected, I guess. Does the man have an obsession with the colour or something?_ With a mischievous smile, he crawled up onto the mattress, and did his best to arrange himself in an enticing position. 

When the man returned to the room, he stopped dead in the doorway, a small vial in his left hand. A slow, menacing smile spread across his face. “Ah. I see you found the bed.” Still gazing avidly at the gorgeous creature reclining against his pillows, an inviting smile curling the delectable pink mouth, Snape stalked closer. “How should we do this, hmm? As you’re on your back, I _could_ simply straddle your chest, thrusting my cock between your lips.”

Harry moaned in response, eyes fluttering closed. One hand trailed down to touch his own needy organ. He felt a hand brush his own away, and opened his eyes to see Snape next to him, firmly taking hold of his wrist and pulling it away from his erection. Well, he didn’t really come down here to masturbate, anyway. Not if he could get anything better out of the deal. Slowly running the tip of his tongue over his lips, Harry gave Snape a look stark with want. “So…find anything tasty for me to suck off your prick?”

Severus crawled into bed beside the boy. “Indeed. With a relatively minor adjustment, I took a salutary lubricant and modified it to the flavour you so desire. Here; try some.” He tilted the small bottle, and a trickle of potion poured out of the mouth to run down his finger and over his hand.

With a voracious gleam in his eye, Harry sat up and leant forward, lapping at the tip of the man’s finger. Severus’s eyes darkened and focused on Harry’s own with a breathtaking intensity. Holding still for a long moment, Harry held the man’s gaze. Then he tilted his head, sliding his tongue along the cool surface of Snape’s hand, flicking at the webbing at the base between his fingers. Taking the Potions Master’s hand in his own, Harry turned it over and began lapping at the palm, brushing lightly along calluses, laving along the crease that was Snape’s life line. He held the man’s eyes the entire time. 

Snape said nothing, did nothing, until Harry moved back up to the tip of his index finger, where he nipped at it gently before taking the long digit into his mouth. The man moaned fervently, prompting Harry to gasp, pulling cool air along the saliva which wetly glazed Severus’s skin. Harry’s eyes fell shut at the welcome noise of encouragement, and he sucked steadily as he slowly pulled back from the finger.

Pushing his glasses back up his nose, Harry smiled with renewed resolve. “It’s delicious,” he announced in a hoarse voice. 

Snape trembled a little at the words. Harry reached for the bottle, and the man gave it over to the youth’s eager hands. Carefully, the youth doused the man’s searing flesh with the milky liquid. A ragged breath escaped Severus’s throat, and he threw his head back, eyes tightly shut. Harry stared at his face for a long moment, relishing the sight. How many people had the privilege of seeing Severus Snape in the throes of passion, masks momentarily forgotten, defences temporarily down?

Then Harry delicately reached out and touched the swollen appendage, hiding a smile when Snape swallowed markedly in response. Cautiously at first, then gaining speed as his confidence increased, Harry began stroking and pulling at the stiff cock, which seemed somehow to continue to grow even as he touched it, although it was already the largest he’d ever seen.

After a few minutes of pumping and petting, Snape opened his eyes and looked down at the boy. “Was flavouring the concoction a complete waste of my time? I want you to get down on your knees and open your mouth. Do you think you’ll need further instruction?” he growled, fisting a hand in the inky dark hair and shoving Harry down.

Although he was already on his knees, as was Snape, Harry didn’t try to argue the logic. He merely bent double, resting his weight on one hand, and used the other to guide the flushed prick to his mouth. Pressing a soft kiss to the head, he shot the man a wicked look. Lapping at the slit, he groaned happily as the salty-sweet taste of pre-come dripped down his tongue. 

Snape quivered, his hands tightening painfully in the youth’s hair. “Potter…if you don’t start sucking me off very shortly, I will lose interest in maintaining your delicate sensibilities and simply ram my cock down your throat,” he warned in a gravely voice.

Harry licked the underside of the man’s length, up and down slowly. “Promises, promises,” he whispered. He placed a few more kisses along the man’s hardness, then went down so he could reach Snape’s balls, where he spent some time licking and sucking at them. A strangled noise came from Severus, but Harry ignored it, still gently massaging the man’s bollocks as he laved his way back up to the head of the man’s penis. 

With a last, quick smile at Severus, Harry began to take the shaft into his mouth, sucking as hard as he was able. The Potions Master let out a noise between a sob and a groan, before giving up any pretence of letting Harry have any control over the situation. Still cupping the back of the youth’s head, he slid himself between those warm lips, loving every moment. 

Harry was doing anything but objecting; when Snape brushed the back of his throat, the boy grunted enthusiastically, still pumping the base of the man’s erection, his eyes lidded with covetousness. The noise travelled pleasantly up Severus’s shaft, and he cried out his appreciation. Harry’s other hand kept trying to make it as far as his own prick, but the movement of the older man as he thrust himself into Harry’s mouth kept him off balance, and he eventually gave up and grabbed hold of Snape’s hip for support, content to ride it out. This, at least, he had some idea of how to do. He had practiced on the dildo, after all, and was an eager student.

As Severus let his hips roll, plunging his hardness into that lovely orifice, he ran his fingers through the young man’s silky hair. “Fuck, Harry,” he panted. “Do you realize that this is where you belong? God, you have no idea how good it is, seeing my cock held by those beautiful velvety lips?” He laughed throatily as Harry mewled a little, scrambling once again to touch himself. “You’ll have to wait Potter, until I’m done fucking your mouth.” 

Harry made another desperate noise, his hips pumping as he dry fucked the air.

Snape watched the boy ardently, drinking in every detail of his movements. “You like that, do you? Yesss…you did say how you loved it when I talk dirty to you.” Chest heaving, he convulsively dug into the boy’s scalp, urging him further down. “You’re the perfect little whore, with your big green eyes and your pouting lips, your mouth that just pleads to be screwed. You love this, don’t you? Every time I ever looked at you, I could see you down on your knees, taking it. Every time you walked into class, I knew you were gagging for it. My pretty little slut. That’s it. Keep it open wide, let me fuck your sweet little mouth as hard as I like. Oh yes. Yes. You’re a natural. You were born to suck my cock. Fuck. That’s right.”

Harry was whimpering continuously, loving the words, dying to touch himself, a scorching heat running through his veins. He looked up at Severus with pleading eyes, but the man showed no pity. Severus leaned over him and gently rubbed his ass, but did not touch the part of Harry that needed it so badly. 

“Fuck, Harry,” he whispered, bucking into the wet heat of Potter’s mouth, knowing it would not be long before everything reached its crescendo. “Sweet little cocksucker, you love my prick, don’t you?” Harry groaned helplessly in agreement, and Severus sped up, thrusting forcefully as he met the back of Harry’s throat. “You’re going to swallow my cock, Potter,” he informed the youth in a voice that brooked no argument. “You’re going to relax your throat; take it, now. Take it. Yes. God— _yes_!” Shoving himself deeper on every stroke, Severus thrust forcefully down Harry’s throat, and the teen swallowed reflexively. 

Severus came, hot gushing seed spilling against the back of the boy’s throat, filling his mouth. At that moment, a popping sound and flash of light came from a corner of the room. Harry tried to pull away in confusion, but Snape gripped his head unrelentingly, riding out the orgasm. When the pearly juice began escaping the corner of Harry’s mouth, running down his chin, his throat, and onto his chest, Snape finished letting the boy milk his prick and calmly pulled back.

After several swallows, Harry was finally able to speak. “What the _hell_ was _that_?” he asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, then licking the remaining come off.

“It’s called an _orgasm_ , Mister Potter,” Snape replied, sprawling prone across the bed. “D’you mean you’ve never had one?”

“Ha, bloody ha,” Harry replied, scowling. “What was that—that ruddy noise? And that burst of light?”

Snape refused to meet his eyes, turning his head away.

“Severus…” Harry said in a threatening tone. “What did you do?”

“I won’t show it to anyone,” Snape replied petulantly. “But I’m keeping it.”

“Keeping _what_?” Harry demanded, getting exasperated.

“The picture. I had the camera on a timer. But, as I said, I will not show it to anyone—ever. You did say you trusted me,” he pointed out.

Harry rolled his eyes. “I trusted you to slam your prick down my throat, so I guess I can live with the snapshot of the ordeal, too. You won’t let the press get it?”

“I said I wouldn’t,” Snape replied. He tried to hold back a crooked grin, but was unsuccessful. “That was…a rather tolerable blow job,” he allowed. “You’ve an aptitude for sucking cock, Mister Potter. If you’re unsuccessful in your attempted career as an Auror, I must say that I may be tempted to offer you a position under my desk.”

Harry laughed a little breathlessly. “I’d seriously consider it,” he informed the man. “Except I’d want to know what the perks were, first. After all, as…savoury as that was, you still haven’t let _me_ get off. When is it going to be my turn?”

Snape pulled the boy into a heated kiss. “I believe you requested sex in the bath, Mister Potter?” At Harry’s keen nod, Severus smiled. “Good. You’ve come all over your hair, and I believe you could do with a _thorough_ washing. You are, after all, a very filthy young man.”

Harry whimpered and pulled urgently at Snape’s lips with his own. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chanted in a low voice.

“Yes, yes, oh, but yes,” Severus replied.


End file.
